UIR Armor
UIR Armor was body armor worn by soldiers of the Union of Independent Republics Infantry. It served as the UIR counterpart to COG Armor, and despite functional similarities, had a significantly different design. Armor Types The UIR infantry is equipped with various types of armor. UIR armor types often define the region of Battalions or Regiments of Indies. Standard Issue Armor The most common type of armor in the UIR is the Standard issue green armor. It has "UIR" stamped on the right side of the semi-conical chest plate, and the Emblem of the UIR is found on the left bicep, and back pack sections of the armor. Unlike COG Armor, UIR Armor is held together by a central semi-conical chest plate, whilst flexibility and mobility is granted through segmented armored plate pieces. Shoulder and leg pieces appears to be far more pronounced and bulkier than their COG counterparts, possibly assuring better protection in that specific body area. Some variants include a clip-on point for the Standard Issue UIR combat knife, this is most likely reserved for squad leaders. The back packs of the armor serves as an ammunition pouch for the belt-fed rifle used by the infantry. File:UIR Soldiers.jpg|UIR soldiers in armor File:UIR Armor back.png|The back of standard UIR Armor Elite Armor A rare variant of UIR Armor was worn by elite soldiers. While structurally identical to standard armor, the elite armor was painted navy blue with white markings. The "UIR" stamp on the chest plate was replaced by a white emblem of a skull combined with the UIR lightning bolt. The emblem could also be found on the left shoulder piece of the armor. It is unclear why the Elites wore such distinguishing colors given the normal UIR palettes of green, red, black, white and yellow. Although it is speculated that it was done for special operation purposes. Hard-shell Space Suit Advanced space suits worn by UIR Cosmonauts within the UIR Space Program. An entire locker room filled with these space suits was found in OZP-11 at the Cosmonaut Training Facility. These suits were noted by Del to be incredibly advanced for the era of the Pendulum Wars. UIR space suits were white and grey in color, bulkier than the normal armor worn by UIR Infantry due to the presence of oxygen tanks and other survival systems meant for space travel. The helmets, leg and arm pieces are detached and no full suit was seen fully assembled. The helmet of the space suits is a conventional EVA helmet whose golden visor helps filter out the harmful rays of Sera's Sun. The "UIR" stamp is pressed on the front of the visor. Helmet Apposed to the rounded helmet of the COG with the two eye-pieces side-by-side, The UIR Helmet features a more Skull-like appearance with a large eye-piece on the right, and two smaller eye-pieces mounted vertically on the left, however there are different variants. The Helmet is also connected to the rest of the armor by ribbed tubing, the tubing maybe oxygen respirators in toxic environments. The UIR lightning bolt is painted on the front on the helmet. Behind the scenes UIR Armor was first depicted in Gears of War comics, with its helmet design being the most prominent detail that differentiated it from COG Armor. It first appeared in a game with Gears of War: Judgment, in which a set minus the helmet was worn by Garron Paduk.Gears of War: Judgment Gears of War 4 not only debuted a version with a helmet, but also UIR Elite Armor.Gears of War 4 References Category:Technology Category:Human Technology Category:Armor Category:UIR